<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Brotherhood and Adolescence by ADancingPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725244">Of Brotherhood and Adolescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADancingPanda/pseuds/ADancingPanda'>ADancingPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Champion Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Multi, Not much tho, Sonia/Nessa is later, some self-esteem issues, unrequited hop/gloria and hop/victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADancingPanda/pseuds/ADancingPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Champion life ain't all it's cracked up to be, but somehow he manages with the help of a supportive brother.</p><p>Champion!Hop verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Champion Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! This is part of a verse where Hop becomes Champion instead of the protagonists. It's tied to my other story but you don't need to read that to get this.</p><p>Note: Hop's Dubwool is Edelweiss, or Edie for short. Leon's Charizard's name is Blitz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since he became Champion, and he was finally getting used to the jumbled shouts that accosted him whenever he stepped out of the house, the bright flashes of cameras, and the pens and papers shoved under his nose by star-struck fans. It became easier to slap on a smile whenever attention was directed towards his way, even if it was sometimes the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Leon encouraged him to always smile for the camera, to always adore his fans. And he did. He really did adore them – the fans who were younger siblings themselves and found inspiration in him never failed to touch his heart.</p><p>He just wanted a day where no one would recognize him.</p><p>Hop slunk out of the back window, sunglasses and black sports cap in place, and poked his head around the side of the house. Aside from a smattering of groups strolling by, the street was relatively empty for a pleasant early afternoon. He walked out onto the main street after the last group had passed, hands stuffed in faded blue jeans.</p><p>First order of the day: to find some grub. The owner of the Battle Café knew him too well to be fooled by his citizen guise, so he crossed that one off the list. He didn’t feel like battling anyone today just for a meal, even though he kept his team with him at all times.</p><p>His meandering instead took him into a large building in Wyndon plaza, where the first floor was an open market filled to the brim with hand-crafted trinkets and accessories while the second floor had rows of food stands specializing in various cuisines from around the world. Locals and tourists weaved by and around him, blessedly seeing him as yet another person in the masses.</p><p>He passed by intermingling aromas of grilled chicken and freshly baked bread, of vendors selling Hoennese teriyaki rice bowls and Kalosian onion soup. At the end of the first row, he came upon a stand selling authentic Sundarian food with the smell of rich cardamom and spiced meat joining in with the other aromas.</p><p>“Namaste, friend! Hello, I see you over there! Would you like a sample?” A young man of middling height and a short black beard waved and beckoned him over with a piece of chicken wrapped in a puffy flatbread. Had he noticed that Hop was drooling over the smells?</p><p>Hop accepted the offering with a nod and bit into the bread. An assortment of hot spice, crispy, still-warm bread, and juices from the tender, buttery chicken hit his taste buds and made him sigh contently. The vendor smiled.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never had chicken that tasted so flavorful and juicy…” Hop fished in his bag and set out some cash and coins onto the counter. “I’ll have that dish, please.” He belatedly realized that he had forgotten to alter his voice a pitch lower; any citizen that tuned into public events and the Champion Cup would recognize his energetic, boyish voice a mile away. The man quirked an eyebrow and leaned in slightly, his inquisitive chocolate eyes truly seeing him for the first time.</p><p>“Hey, aren’t you the Ch-" Hop cut him off with a shake of his head and a finger to his lips. He slapped down more bills onto the counter. “…ah, I see. Forgive me, friend, I understand.” He pushed most of the cash back to Hop. “A discount, for my son sees you as a hero and wishes to be like you someday.”</p><p>Hop pocketed the change with a thanks and an expression of gratitude he hoped was conveyed even with his disguise. With his meal fresh from the oven, he chose a spot by the back wall where others had drifted over to once the tables in the center of the large room filled up. In between bites, he watched people walk by and half-listened to conversations around him.</p><p>Over to his right, a trio of high schoolers caught his attention.</p><p>“…just didn’t cut it. I mean, he’s a better trainer now but he’s not as cool as his brother,” said the girl closest to him.</p><p>“Cool? At least our Champ doesn’t have a wardrobe malfunction. That Dubwool of his is pretty lame though. I bet my Gyarados could use it as a chew toy,” an older boy laughed.</p><p>“Don’t say that about Leon! He’s stylish and far hunkier than his stick of a brother!” the girl furthest away protested. Her classmate looked at her as though she was daft.</p><p>Hop’s fingers twitched towards Edie’s Pokéball, not just out of some need to preserve his Dubwool’s honor, but also at the slight towards his older brother. Leon reminded him that not everyone was going to love him just as not everyone loved their “unbeatable Champion”, though how anyone could not love Galar’s favorite child was Hop’s guess.</p><p>It wouldn’t bode well for him or Leon if the former started picking fights with random strangers over petty insults. He finished his meal and headed downstairs to the market where a stall lined with hand-stitched accessories caught his eye.</p><p>“This scarf’s made from genuine Wooloo wool and can keep you warm even in the coldest winters. Is this a gift for a special person?” a kindly older woman asked as she took a beautifully stitched soft white scarf and handed it over to him. Hop flushed a deep pink, picturing a pair of smiling, equally beautiful twins, and nodded</p><p>He purchased the scarf, remembering when Gloria complained that her old scarf wasn’t enough during the bitter Postwick winters and bought a new gray beanie for Victor, recollecting that his previous one had grown frayed with age. He found Yamper-shaped hair accessories for the professor and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a sports cap with the serious face of a Charizard surrounded by flames in the front. It even had its name in striking orange letters on the side.</p><p>It was bold, a little bit gaudy, and he knew Leon would absolutely love it.</p><p>He checked his phone. A little after five, which meant his brother would be home soon. He hurried back to the flat with his shopping bags hanging from each arm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sure enough, his brother’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when Hop gave the Charizard hat to him and brought the boy into a powerful, sweeping hug.</p><p>“I love it!” Leon gasped, adjusting the hat on his mop of purple hair once he set Hop down, “how do I look, little bro?” Hop grinned, the sides of his eyes crinkling.</p><p>“If Blitz was here, he’d be so jealous right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately, there's no India counterpart in the Pokémon world yet. Sundar means "beautiful" in Hindi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teenage Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hop works up the courage to tell his crushes how he feels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some Leon/Raihan here.</p><p>Bad Scottish accent ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lee, I like boys.”</p><p>It’d been two years since he became Champion, and he was having a crisis. His brother, oblivious to this and in the midst of chowing on a club sandwich, raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And I like girls too.” The other eyebrow arched. Hop shuffled his feet in front of the dining room table. Leon finished his bite and, after wiping his mouth with a napkin, reached out to pat his shoulder with a small smile.</p><p>“Who’s the lucky lass or lad, Hoppy?” asked Leon. Hop only groaned and sunk his face into his hands.</p><p>“That’s the thing…even though I’m more attracted to girls, I like them both too much to ask one over the other…” He slid a hand over his forehead to card through short locks of hair.</p><p>The former Champion scratched at his beard idly as a finger tapped at dark brown oak wood.</p><p>“It still couldn’t hurt to tell them. I hear some people enjoy polyamorous relationships. I know it’d never work out for me because Rai’s too jealous.” Leon laughed. “If you’re not comfortable telling Gloria and Victor at the same time, why don’t you try confessing to them separately?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not a ba- wait a minute, how’d you know it was Glo and Vic?” Hop crossed his arms with a tilt of his head. Leon snorted and turned back to his meal.</p><p>“Kinda obvious with the way you stare at them both, little bro.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why’re ye in such a rush that ye pull me all the way from me match to here?” Gloria asked in a huff, pulling away from the grip on her hand. They stood by the side of the twins’ home, its shadow protecting them from the sun’s rays. Gloria convinced her twin brother to have a Pokémon battle in the training spot near Leon and Hop’s house, and had just scored a K.O. when the latter jumped in to steal her away as quickly as he showed up. He apologized to a befuddled Victor and promised to be back.</p><p>“S-Sorry, Glo, I know I should’ve waited until you two finished battling, but this is, um, kinda important.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t Vic be here then? Y’know, since it’s important ‘n all?” Gloria tapped a foot and frowned, her green bonnet slightly askew.</p><p>“Well, I was gonna tell him too, if this works out.” Hop began to wring his hands, a light blush settling on his brown skin. He stared at the pebble by his foot, seemingly finding it more interesting than his childhood friend. Gloria’s impatient expression softened.</p><p>“Ye know ye can tell me anythin’, Hoppy. Vic too, fer that matter.” Hop nodded, took a deep breath, and lifted his head.</p><p>“I like you as more than a friend, Glo. Have since, I dunno...that time you and Vic encouraged me to keep battling until I reached the top,” he said, taking her small, smooth hands in his own. Her wide, unblinking eyes were blank for all but a second, and then a somewhat sad smile graced her lips and made his stomach sink. She patted his hand.</p><p>“Och, didnae know ye felt that way…I should be square with ye, mate. I’ve only seen ya as a close friend ‘n I’ve no interest in anyone else either.” The boy’s furrowed eyebrows, his downcast eyes, and the way he blinked rapidly to prevent tears from falling made her chest ache. “Ye have the biggest heart outta all of us, Hop, ‘n someone special will have it one day. I hope we can always be best friends no matter what.”</p><p>Hop nodded, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. He put on a smile, for her sake.</p><p>“O-Of course, Glo!” As much as he wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of the day away, he wouldn’t trade the sting of rejection with never getting to meet and befriend the twins. “I suppose Vic isn’t…”</p><p>“Aye, he’s only got eyes fer Marnie.” Gloria shrugged and rolled her eyes. “The lovebirds seem ta think that Spikemuth is a quality place fer a date.” Despite himself, Hop failed to stifle a chuckle. Memories of him passing through trash-ridden, half-lit streets and decrepit buildings to battle Piers came to mind.</p><p>“Maybe a little clean-up would improve the ambience.” A questioning shout came over from his house. He blanched when he realized how long he kept Gloria away and Victor waiting. “Let’s head back before Vic gets bored and forfeits the match.”</p><p>“Aye!” Gloria turned to him and grabbed his hand just as she did when she first met him and challenged him to a battle. “Come join us, mate! Between Vic ‘n I, whoever wins gets to battle the Champ!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Leon came home that day and shrugged off his expensive crimson tailcoat, he found his brother huddled under the blankets at the far end of the living room couch with all the lights in the flat off. The scrunched up bundle shivered and a nearly inaudible sniffle permeated the otherwise silent room.</p><p>Leon tread quietly over to the couch and sat down next to the lump. The lump went still at the weight pressing down the cushion next to it. A few seconds passed.</p><p>“…Go away, Lee.” came the weak, hoarse voice under it.</p><p>“C’mon out of there, little bro,” said Leon in a soothing whisper, “would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>Finally, a head peeked out of the swaddle of blankets. Hop’s eyes were puffy and red-ringed although he had already scrubbed away the tears. Champions were strong; they weren’t supposed to cry.</p><p>“I confessed to Gloria and she rejected me. She’s not into anyone. What else is there to say?” Hop scowled to the side and crossed his arms, the way he clutched at his own arms made it look as though he was comforting himself.</p><p>“And Victor?”</p><p>“He likes Marnie. Glo said so herself.” Leon nodded. He sat crisscross on the couch, facing Hop. “I don’t want anything to change between the three of us, yet I feel like our friendship’ll go to pot because of what I said.”</p><p>Sure, they didn’t treat him differently even after Gloria had told her brother what had transpired. But how long would it take for them to realize that a part of him would never let go of that attraction? That every time he looked at them, he saw what-ifs and possibilities?</p><p>“No way! Even platonically, those two love you too much to give you up, Hoppy. It’s okay to feel sad about this.” He paused and watched a rogue tear drop drip down the other’s cheek. “Rejection’s never easy. As long as you respect their boundaries and preferences, you’ll remain friends forever.” Leon reached out to ruffle the teen’s already mussed hair.</p><p>Hop gave him a lop-sided smile. He hoped he would find someone who’d treat him as well as Raihan treated his older brother. The man often showered Leon with affection although they were careful to restrain themselves in public.</p><p>“Thanks, Lee.”</p><p>Leon stretched out his limbs and stood up.</p><p>“Now, how about dinner and movie night? Your pick,” he said. Hop perked up at the offer and after switching on the TV, he grabbed the remote to flip through a catalog of movies on Rotoflix.</p><p>Raihan ended up joining them for movie night, making his entrance by sneaking up to Leon in the kitchen and hugging him from behind, which made him shriek in an undignified manner. He nearly smacked the Dragon-type gym leader with the ladle he was holding.</p><p>They all huddled on the couch as they ate home-cooked pasta and watched an older animated film about a hunter who killed an Ursaring, only to be turned into a Teddiursa himself out of vengeance from the spirits. The boy would then befriend another Teddiursa and begin to see the bear as a brother of sorts.</p><p>Hop stole glances every now and then at Raihan and his older brother. Raihan pressed closely to him and had an arm wrapped around the shorter man’s shoulder. In turn, Leon leaned into his touch and hummed when fingers gently brushed his long hair and ghosted over his scalp. A weight pressed on Hop’s chest and heart. He ignored it, chiding himself for feeling jealous over his brother’s happiness.</p><p>A hand reached out to pat his head, and he did a double take when he saw that it was Raihan and not Leon who patted him. His brother’s boyfriend flashed a smirk that bordered on playful and consoling.</p><p>“Next time, why don’t you invite that boy you always go on about? What was his name? Beet? Bean?” he asked. Hop felt his face heat up quicker than what Blitz’s Sunny Day did to the environment.</p><p>“S-Shut your gob, Rai! Bede’s an acquaintance, nothin’ more!” Not entirely true, they were at least tentative friends, but they didn’t need to know that. While Raihan guffawed at his red face and defensiveness, Leon hushed them when the movie reached its climax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is romance and how do I write it? As an aro ace, it's difficult for me so if something is off, please let me know!</p><p>Note: Movie reference is Brother Bear</p><p>Also, alternative take on Hop coming out:</p><p>"Lee, I think I might be bi," said Hop.<br/>"Congratulations, you're officially the last person to know!" Leon smiled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Straight Outta the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The paparazzi tries to pry into Hop's love life. Leon's at a crossroads in his relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess it's kinda obvious where the title reference comes from.</p><p>Mention of FtM Bede.</p><p>Warning: some biphobia, acephobia, and mentioned homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When are we gonna announce to the public that we’re dating, babe? People are talking about us online, y’know,” said Raihan one morning in cloudy Wyndon. They had crashed at Leon’s flat yesterday after a hard day of working and a rowdy night at the pub with Nessa, Sonia, and Piers. Now they lay on the king-sized bed, trading sleepy, booze-breath kisses and fighting off waves of pounding headaches.</p><p>Despite his head feeling as though someone was dribbling it like a basketball, Raihan couldn’t stop staring at the way his boyfriend’s kind, honey-glazed eyes sparkled at him with affection, nor could he stop admiring the way the ends of Leon’s hair splayed over sinewy, toned muscles.</p><p>“You need to get off Pokégram once in a while, love. I’m sure most people don’t think or know that we’re together,” Leon replied softly and thumbed the other man’s sharper, angular cheek in lazy patterns, eventually moving to the nape of his neck where strands of untied black hair tickled his fingers. Without the orange bandana, Raihan’s hair fell just short of his shoulders.</p><p>Raihan’s face scrunched up at the thought of abstaining from social media, and banished the idea immediately. A chuckle rumbled deep within Leon’s chest.</p><p>“Besides, what’s the rush? Once we come out, it’s going to be non-stop questions from the fans and the paparazzi. Even our matches won’t be the same for the crowd – it’ll be less ‘childhood rivals battling to prove themselves’ and more ‘oh look, they’re having a lover’s spat again’.”</p><p>What he didn’t tell Raihan was that he was afraid of the backlash from not only his adoring fans, but his own family as well. Hop was the first person he had confided in. When he told the Champion that he never liked women and was head over heels for his rival, Hop had accepted and embraced him without question. Their grandfather, though, was a traditionalist and their mother, while more tolerant, had high expectations for Leon.</p><p>
  <em>“When are you going to settle down with a wife and have children, Leon?”</em>
</p><p>It took Professor Sonia to confess that she was dating the Water-type gym leader Nessa for the questions about her and Leon being a pair to die down. After that, few approached him with inquiries about his love life but regardless what he said earlier, he knew they still whispered and wondered behind his back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’d been three years since he became Champion, and he didn’t think he’d have to fend off the paparazzi again so soon after learning how to deal with them. Even the ones who tried to follow him home gave up after he figured out how to dodge and avoid them.</p><p>“Champion Hop! We have some questions, if you have a minute to spare!” A cluster of reporters and cameramen had gathered around Hop the instant he left the park where the bi-monthly league battle picnic was held. After lunch, he had battled Bede as a test for both him and the Fairy gym leader. With his Corviknight, Diablo, Hop came out on top.</p><p>He flashed the same winning smile he saw Leon give a million times during his reign as Champion and backed away. One of the reporters, a man, talked to the camera as it panned around the idyllic park where several gym leaders lingered before settling on Hop.</p><p>“Sorry everyone, I’m not feeling up to it at the moment. Maybe next time!” He waved to the crowd and started to walk away briskly, knowing that they would follow. Sure enough, the sound of feet on concrete came behind him as he darted down streets, alleyways, and took shortcuts through the back doors of shops.</p><p>After the third shop he passed through – a Kalosian pastry store – the footsteps and shouts faded away. He exited out through the front with a short wave of apology to the owner and stepped out onto the west side of the city where home was but a few stone throws away. He began to sigh in relief when a slender hand shoved a microphone under his nose.</p><p>“I’ve…ah, finally caught up to you!” A young blonde woman and her cameraman stood panting, their foreheads gleaming in perspiration. The reporter motioned for the cameraman to start filming. “Are you getting this? Good. We’re live down in Wyndon City with the Champion, folks, and we’ll finally hear the answer to the question that’s been gnawing away at all of us: who is Champion Hop dating?”</p><p>The constricting tightness of panic held Hop’s heart and chest. He stepped back. How did they find him? Had they, particularly those two, grown wise to his evasion tactics? He glanced to the side for an escape route only to see the rest of the reporters turn around the corner to congregate like some sort of hive mind.</p><p>“I’m not dating anyone right now,” said Hop, waving his hands in front of him in protest. He inched closer to the front door of the shop. “Now if you’ll please excuse me…”</p><p>“What about Bede, the gym leader of Ballonlea? We’ve all noticed that you act cozy around him. What are your thoughts on his bombshell of a confession only months ago?” Aside from Sonia and Nessa, the public was sent into a frenzy when Bede came out as a trans man. By then, a few others that he trusted, such as Hop, already knew.</p><p>“First off: I’m not dating Bede. Second: his identity doesn’t change the fact that I see him as a good friend.” His hand felt for the door knob.</p><p>“Not dating? I’d say these photos are pretty incriminating, don’t you think?” With her other hand, the reporter flashed about half a dozen pictures of the two teenagers close together, sometimes laughing or sitting, and none of those times were they aware of a third party snapping photos of them.</p><p>Hop swallowed down a burst of rage that nearly spilt from his mouth. He’d grown accustomed to strangers taking pictures of him, but he never thought anyone would use them as evidence against him.</p><p>“Look, you can show me all the ‘evidence’ you want, I’m not seeing him!” He finally dropped all pretense of patience and friendliness. He suspected Bede would be furious too at the woman and would call him up later ranting. Hop’s eyes flickered towards the camera for a brief second, far too quickly for those present to catch, but slowly enough to send a message.</p><p>
  <em>Help me, Lee.</em>
</p><p>“So you don’t like boys? Then what about that former rival of yours, Gloria? She’s a nice catch,” asked the reporter. The more he looked ready to flee, the more she looked to pounce on him like a wild Pyroar to prey.</p><p>“Who says you can’t like both girls and boys?” Hop huffed. “Besides, Glo’s not interested in anyone.” To his shock, the woman turned to her colleagues and laughed, a disbelieving, nasal pitch to it.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Everyone is into someone or something, she’s just confused or hasn’t found the right man or woman yet. A pretty girl like her should be able to find a partner easily.”</p><p>“She could, but like I said, she’s not interested. Glo’s fine without the need for romantic relationships that other people have and she certainly wouldn’t be affected by one reporter’s opinion of her.” Hop sneered that last bit, watching in satisfaction as her makeup-heavy eyes widened.</p><p>Right as the woman started up another question, a deep roar cut her off and sent a couple of the journalists and camera crew ducking instinctively. A Charizard circled above twice and moved to descend next to Hop. Leon and Raihan jumped off before the fire lizard touched ground and landed with a crouch and a pose. Once the camera crew recovered from the stylish entrance, the rapid clicks and flashing lights started up again.</p><p>“Lee! Rai!” Raihan grinned in his usual easy-going way and Leon patted him on the shoulder, though his perceptive gaze picked up on how tense his little brother’s shoulder was and the sweat that dripped down the nape of Hop’s neck.</p><p>“Miss, is there a problem?” Leon shifted his attention to the reporter, all smiles and charms, and while that fooled her and the others, Hop and Raihan picked up on the subtle edge to his tone.</p><p>“N-Not at all, Mr. Chairman!” She turned a bright pink, whether from the fact that his tailcoat fit his body a little <em>too</em> snugly or from surprise at his appearance, Raihan didn’t know. “I was only asking the Champion if he liked men or women.”</p><p>The brothers shared a glance and after a moment of hesitation on Hop’s part, he nodded.</p><p>“Well, my little bro likes both men <em>and</em> women, though he leans towards women a little more,” said Leon.</p><p>“Then he’s mostly heterosexual.” Leon hid his hand behind his back where it clenched into a fist while Hop restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “And what about you, Mr. Leon? Surely you were heartbroken when Professor Sonia revealed she’s dating Ms. Nessa! Many ladies are waiting eagerly for your answer!”</p><p>Raihan looked off to the side, forcing himself to count the cracks on the wall of a building so that he didn’t say anything he would regret. Leon had already confirmed he wasn’t ready to come out yet.</p><p>Instead of spouting the usual vague ‘too busy to date’ response, the brothers shared another look, and this time, Leon hesitated. Hop nodded and smiled gently. The older of the two then squared himself and addressed the camera directly.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m already taken.”</p><p>And then he marched over to Raihan and dipped him into a sweeping kiss. The other man raised a muffled question against his lips but soon quieted down when his brain caught up with what was happening. It was almost like a scene from a picturesque fairy-tale where the prince swept the commoner off their feet, except the prince was a former Champion with no sense of direction, the commoner was more dragon-like than anything else, and the prince's steed was a fire-breathing flying lizard that bellowed triumphantly.</p><p>“Wow…are you getting this?” The reporter looked a little faint and a tad too disheartened. Her cameraman nodded dumbly and focused closer onto the couple. “Folks, it, uh…looks like Chairman Leon and Gym Leader Raihan are a pair after all!” From the sidelines, she heard someone shout, “I knew it!”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s</em> why you never came out to the public? And is that why you never reintroduced me as your ‘loving boyfriend’ to your mum when we come over for dinner?”</p><p>“…Yeah. I’m really sorry, Rai. I was just…maybe Mum won’t mind so much and maybe Granddad will only stop talking to me for a while before he comes around and…” Leon blinked away tears gathering at the bottom of his eyelids. Raihan hushed him by bringing him into his arms. His height worked to his advantage as his towering frame bent to seemingly cover and protect Leon’s own shivering body.</p><p>“Don’t worry about what others think, babe,” whispered Raihan into the crook of his neck, “you’ve got the kid, Sonia, Ness, and of course, the Great Raihan.” He grinned when Leon swatted him.</p><p>“’m worried about Hop. The paparazzi are just going to keep hounding him,” mumbled Leon into his boyfriend’s hoodie.</p><p>Raihan thought back to how Hop’s eyes lit up when his brother came out, how he must’ve known that Leon was teaching him to be confident instead of hiding from the public.</p><p>“I think the kid’ll be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Five years ago:</p><p>Leon's Charizard: "Why doesn't he just tell your trainer that he likes him? Humans are strange..."</p><p>Raihan's Flygon, who's had to deal with Raihan's pining longer: "I hear ya, fam."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alola is for Lovers and Little Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang goes on a much needed vacation to Alola where they enjoy the sights and participate in the Island Trial challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some implied Hop/Bede at the end. There's also battling but nothing is really described. This is more just snippets of their vacation. Also, it's not mentioned, but Raihan is the new Champion of Galar.</p><p>Little warning: Underage drinking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alola, travelers! Welcome to Melemele Island and the Island Challenge!”</p><p>It had been four years since he became Champion, three months since he lost the title, and he was the happiest he’d been in a long time. With the Gym Challenge and Champion Cup tournament finished for the year, they all decided it was high time to take a vacation away from Galar. It wouldn’t had been a proper vacation for trainers such as them without a little friendly competition, so Leon, Hop, Raihan, Gloria, Bede, and Nessa enrolled in Alola’s traditional Island Trial. Sonia and Victor tagged along to support them and study the local Pokémon.</p><p>“I’m Hau, the Kahuna of this island! You’ll face off against me once you finish the trial captain’s challenge here!” A young man, only a few years older than Hop, addressed the small group on a wooden raised platform decorated in tribal symbols. A soft warm breeze ruffled his yellow, flower-patterned jacket and black shirt underneath. The Kahuna sported a casual, friendly grin and leaned back with his hands behind his head.</p><p>“I bet Tūtū and Elio will be excited to know that Galar’s strongest trainers, including their former and current Champions, are competing. Tūtū’s retired now but he’ll eager to battle you all, yeah,” he continued. From what Hop remembered from Sonia’s brief history lesson, Hau’s grandfather, Hala, was the previous Melemele Kahuna and Elio, who moved from Kanto with his sister Selene, was the first ever and reigning Champion of Alola.</p><p>“Thanks, Kahuna Hau! We’re all looking forward to the challenge,” said Leon. He glanced at his brother standing next to him with a smirk. “Let’s have a little competition, Hopscotch. Last one to complete the challenge has to go around dressed as Ball Guy for a week.”</p><p>Hop blanched; he couldn’t imagine how stuffy and sweltering it would be under the costume, not to mention the looks he would get…</p><p>“You’re on! There’s no way I’m losing!” The other competitors voiced their agreement. Hau laughed at the buzzing, spirited atmosphere.</p><p>“Hold on, cuzzes! Before you go off on your Island Trial, why don’t you stop at Tūtū’s and my place for some malasadas? A visit to Alola isn’t complete without them!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Now, how did the pose go?” After fitting the white crystal into his Z-Power Ring, Hop spread his legs out and grounded himself, bringing his left elbow up and his right down to create an invisible rectangle. The thick band on his wrist emitted an intense golden light that spread to his Dubwool. Edie baaed in response to the new power surging within him. “Alright Edie, use Headbutt on that rock over there!”</p><p>The sheep Pokémon bent his head low and leveled his curved horns with the large slab of natural rock protruding from the earth. They stood a ways away from Iki Town to test out the Z-move. Edie began in a trot and picked up the pace only to find that the power of the crystal made his short legs work in overdrive. He became but a blur and a trail of dust, blowing right through stone and skidding to a stop near the town’s edge. The impact caused bits of rock to fly everywhere, including where Bede tested out his own crystal.</p><p>“I feel foolish,” he muttered before mimicking the same pose that Hop performed.</p><p>Leon whistled, surveying the spot where the imposing boulder once stood after the dust and flying bits of rock settled. Edie bounded back to him and Hop with a happy baa and no sign of exhaustion.</p><p>“That’s the power of Z-moves, huh…”</p><p>“The move your little sheep friend used became Breakneck Blitz thanks to the Z-crystal. The energy within them amplifies the move by tenfold!” Hau clapped from behind. He spread his arms out, earning the attention of the group of trial goers. “Since you all aced Captain Hina’s trial, it’s time I give out my own test. Meet me at the battle ring in town! Let’s see if you’re ready to move on to Akala Island!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Kahuna of Melemele Island was strong, just as Hop hoped. The entire group ended up passing his test, and with Hau and Hala’s blessings, they next traveled to Akala Island by ship.</p><p>Brooklet Hill was serene and the temperature was chilly, just as Nessa liked it. As she and the others trekked through the area, Sonia stuck by her and studied the Pokémon her girlfriend encountered.</p><p>“How does that bubble even stay on the little guy?” Sonia asked herself, shifting around to better examine a blue-gray and green spider with a water bubble encased around its round head. Nessa patted her newly caught Pokémon on the top of its bubble. Instead of her hand going through it to be drenched in water, it merely bounced off the surface like a ball thrown to the ground. Sonia took out the Rotom Dex Professor Kukui had given her.</p><p>“Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokémon: Dewpiders can only breathe oxygen dissolved in water, so they use the spinneret on their abdomen to create water bubbles to walk on land,” chirped the Rotom once it finished scanning the spider.</p><p>“Fascinating…” Sonia scribbled something in her notebook and turned to her partner. “Good find, honey. Will you use him in your Gym Challenge team next year?” Nessa smiled down at Dewpider and it looked up at her with a gurgle and a hop.</p><p>“I’d like to, if border control lets him through,” she said. Galar’s border patrol was (in)famously known for restricting certain Pokémon from entering the region.</p><p>The trial captain, a calm blue-haired teenager, greeted them at the bottom of the hill with a small wave and a kind smile.</p><p>Later, the group moved on to the third and fourth trials at Wela Volcano Park and the Lush Jungle, respectively. Wela Park was noisy and the temperature was scorching, two things that Nessa hated. A roaming black and red salamander jumped out of the grass, causing the professor to nearly jump into Nessa’s arms.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby, I’ll protect you.” The Water-type gym leader pressed a chaste kiss on Sonia’s pink lips and tried not to laugh when she grumbled.</p><p>“I can handle myself perfectly fine, Ness. I’ve got my old Boltund just in case.” Even as she huffed, she couldn’t help but lean in closer from their already intimate position and touched her forehead to Nessa’s. Both of them forgot the squat salamander that popped out of the bushes and that the rest of their group was walking by.</p><p>“C’mon, you’re not gonna win by snoggin’ all day!” Hop called out. Beside him, they heard Raihan complain that it was “Wela hot here” and while Leon and Bede groaned at the joke, Gloria snickered.</p><p>“Kiddo’s right. We’ll have plenty of time when you finish the Island Trial,” said Sonia as she held the collar of her girlfriend’s shirt with a wink. They continued the ascent, holding hands and catching Pokémon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up…big bad Guzma is here!”</p><p>Gloria stared up at the man with a slight squint and scrunched eyebrows. Despite his shock of white hair, she figured him to be in his early thirties at best. She noticed black hair roots underneath the dye.</p><p>“…Y’know, ye kinda remind me of someone I know back home. He was the leader of a group of hooligans called Team Yell ‘n a real good singer,” she said. Guzma snorted and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Team Yell? Psh, never heard of those punks. Me, I used to be the biggest, baddest, feared leader of Team Skull, and now I’m the biggest, baddest, most feared Kahuna of all!” Gloria wondered if the marked out skull insignia on the back of his jacket was once the symbol for his team.</p><p>“Ye’re different from the other Kahunas,” she said point-blank. Hau and Olivia were warm and inviting; while Guzma had a softness to him when he spoke to his former team members, he was certainly rougher around the edges than his fellow Kahunas.</p><p>“Those two were just warm-ups. Now you’re playing with the big boys, kid! Get ready for a beat-down, ‘cuz the Kahuna of Ula’ula Island is gonna make ya quit the challenge right here and now!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A biting snowstorm assailed them as they climbed the slopes of Mount Lanakila, chilling them down to the marrow and crusting their eyes with ice. Leon and Raihan huddled together to the point where Leon wormed his way under the taller man’s hoodie to soak up body heat. Now they waddled awkwardly through the snow-trenched path.</p><p>Sonia draped her lab coat around her and Nessa while Gloria and Victor, who previously stayed at Professor Kukui and Burnet’s house to study and now joined the climb when he heard they passed all the trials, stuck together. Hop tried to coax Bede into sharing his poofy pink and purple coat upon noticing how warm his brother was, only for the gym leader to rebuff him with a blush.</p><p>“C-Can’t wait to hit t-the beaches when we go back d-down,” said Sonia between shivers and sneezes. Nessa muttered an agreement and snuggled closer to her.</p><p>Soon enough, they saw the Pokémon League building peeking out at the top of a short hill, the front seemingly embedded into the rock of the mountain itself. Hop nearly tripped and face-planted in the snow in his haste to get to the peak.</p><p>Inside, they were greeted by Professor Kukui, who congratulated them on completing the Island Trial challenge. He gestured to four paths that led to different chambers, where they would battle Alola’s Elite Four.</p><p>“Alright, cuzzes, good luck and make sure to give a good show, yeah?” Kukui grinned and stepped out of the way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Champion, a young man the same age as Hau, thrashed most of them soundly. Between rounds when Elio’s team rested and recovered, Hop thought back to how Leon had almost clinched the win, only for his Charizard to fall against Primarina. He couldn’t remember a time when his older brother, now twice beaten, looked more disappointed. Nonetheless, he politely shook Elio’s hand and released his own team to heal them.</p><p>In the end, only Gloria eked out a win out of all of them. The moment Primarina slumped to the ground and Rillaboom stood proudly, she whooped and hugged her twin tightly. Elio shook her hand and offered her the position of Champion, though she declined, saying that she only wanted to battle strong trainers and had no interest in ruling over a region.</p><p>“I won the bet! That means I call the shots ‘n I say ye all gotta be Ball Guy fer a week!” The looks of horror made her grin impishly and laugh. “That means ye too, Vic.”</p><p>“Aw…but I didn’t even do the Island Trial…” mumbled Victor, slumping his shoulders in defeat.</p><p>“Well, we all did good to make it to the end.” Leon nodded to each one of them and then clapped his hands together with a broad smile. “Now how about we head back down and enjoy the rest of our vacation?”</p><p>A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the Champion’s chamber.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had long set behind the formidable peaks of Mount Lanakila, and yet the festival continued strong. Flames from the tiki torches licked the night air and combatted the darkness while the sounds of merriment and music drifted to even the most remote areas of Akala Island. Straw wall-less huts all over Hano Beach served foods and drinks and on a raised platform, former captain Kiawe, his siblings, and two Alolan Marowak danced with fire.</p><p>Mallow and Lana helped prepare the food and the former handed Hop a bowl of salmon poke. All four Kahunas joined in the festivities: Hau mock battled some youngsters, Olivia held a strength competition, Guzma and his former lieutenant Plumeria participated in said competition, and Hapu let the local kids ride her gentle Mudsdale.</p><p>Off to the side, Hop noticed Elio, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and Sonia all engaged in a lively conversation or debate. Leon and Raihan watched in awe as Kiawe blew fire from his mouth. Nessa and a few other Alolans surfed the calm night waves.</p><p>Hop looked around for the twins, only to witness them poking at a black, oval sea cucumber Pokémon on the sand. It spat out its white organs from its mouth, which formed a hand, and used it to smack Victor across the face. While the boy whined and rubbed his cheek, Gloria fell to the ground cackling.</p><p>“Here.” Hop turned around to find a drink shoved towards him. It was a bright blue color and had a tiny umbrella and pineapple slice on the top. “It’s an Alolan special. It’s supposed to be sweet.” Bede had his own drink, one that looked less sweet. Hop quirked a playful eyebrow.</p><p>“Aren’t we too young to be drinking?” he asked. Bede shrugged and dangled the glass in front of him.</p><p>“Who cares? The bartender didn’t mind and besides, we’ve earned this.” Hop nodded and accepted the glass with a thanks. They sipped at their drinks and watched the fire show as well.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Hop saw Hau retire from the practice battles and wander over to a pretty woman with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Together, they traded intimate whispers and at one point, he wrapped an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Stop staring. It’s rude,” whispered Bede. Hop refocused his attention on the stage and tried to ignore the way his face heated up in embarrassment.</p><p>“Wasn’t staring,” he said. If he had turned to look at his friend, he would’ve noticed that Bede’s face had flushed too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, they all returned to Hano Beach to relax. While most of them went out swimming, Nessa and Sonia stayed on the sand to soak up the sun. At about noon, the others came back to do the same.</p><p>“I’m thirsty. Want a drink too, Bede?” asked Hop. Bede, sitting under an umbrella to protect his fair skin, nodded. When Hop disappeared from sight, Leon and Raihan gave each other a glance and a nod before approaching Ballonlea’s gym leader. Leon cleared his throat, which caused him to lean out the side of his chair and away from the umbrella to get a better view.</p><p>“…Yes?” asked Bede, his voice small. Leon smiled pleasantly and while that would fool most people, Bede had hung around him and Hop long enough to spot a dangerous sharpness to the expression. Meanwhile, Raihan looked like he wanted to devour Bede whole, his mouth set in a fanged grin.</p><p>“You’ve been friends with my little bro for quite a while, right?” asked Leon, though Bede didn’t know why he would ask such a question he knew the answer to.</p><p>“Yes, I’d say we’ve become…good friends.” If someone had told thirteen-year old Bede that he would befriend the very same boy he used to openly mock, his younger self would’ve scoffed and belittled that person too. Hop had somehow earned a spot in his heart, as cheesy as it sounded, and the right to be his first friend ever.</p><p>“And you care about him?”</p><p>“Um…yes. Why are you-“ Raihan cut him off with a groan.</p><p>“What Lee’s trying to say is that you better take good care of him and treat Hoppy well, or else…” Raihan’s grin widened and though it was sunny and humid, the ice in his teal eyes made Bede shiver.</p><p>“Y-Yes sirs! Of course!” he replied shrilly. Bede felt the sudden need to straighten his back like how Ms. Opal taught him.</p><p>“Honey, what’s going on over there?” Sonia asked. She remained in her beach chair with a pair of sunglasses shading her eyes. Nessa lifted her sunglasses up and looked over for a brief moment before laying back down.</p><p>“Nothing. Lee and Rai are just picking on the kid again,” she replied.</p><p>When Hop returned with drinks, he wondered why Bede’s skin was whiter than usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some notes:<br/>1. Tūtū is the general Hawaiian term for grandparents. It doesn't have gender attached to it. Cuz or cuzzes is an informal way to call someone cousin.</p><p>2. Since trial captains in Alola have to retire by the age of 20, I figured Ilima, Kiawe, Mina, and maybe Mallow would no longer be captains after four or so years. The name for the first captain, Hina, comes from the hinahina plant which is native to the Kaho'olawe island. Additionally, Nanu is still around, but retired and lives happily with his Meowth and adopted daughter/niece Acerola.</p><p>3. The pretty blonde woman with Hau is indeed Lillie. I headcanon this world to be the same as USUM or a world similar to it. Therefore, while Lillie and Lusamine stayed in Alola to run the Aether Foundation, Gladion left instead.</p><p>4. Guzma is low key one of my favorite characters in SM and USUM and favorite evil team boss (along with Lusamine). The guy has some great lines.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>